Cloud Island
"There is a huge island on the southern end of the mainland. People live here without much competition. Nowadays, a group of evil spirits break the tranquility of the island..." Complete the Story Mode to get Momotaro Access *Introduced in update version 2.6.2 *Costs to unlock *Requirement: Clear Saint's Tower *After purchase, get Hidden Gumball To get Orochi *Buy every single Sake from Rooftop (Shop) you'll encounter, you'll need 8 pieces *Offer Sake to the Vasuki statue found every 9th floor. You need to do it 8 times. Repeat the same thing to get 20 Orochi fragments. TIPS: *You can skip giving Sake to the to statue without messing up getting Orochi *Every Floor with a 9 on the end will have a statue, even after using Portal of Earth to go back floors *Any form of alcohol will qualify for the unlock. See Special Occurrences for more info. Story Quests The birth from Peach Floors 30 (Difficulty 34) - 2 Vigors Rewards : * In maze: one Artisan, formula for Peach Juice, some Momotaro fragments (up to 10) * Post completion Maze Reward: 1 Let's go! Momotaro! Floors 35 (Difficulty 35) - 2 Vigors Rewards : * In maze: one Artisan, formula for Weiss Potion, some Momotaro fragments (up to 10) * Post completion Maze Reward: 1 Devil's Orgy Floors 35 (Difficulty 36) - 2 Vigors * In maze: one Artisan, formula for Chimpanzee Potion, some Momotaro fragments (up to 10) * Post completion Maze Reward: 1 Decisive battle! Evil Spirit King! Floors 40 (Difficulty 37) - 2 Vigors - Boss fight on last floor * In maze: formula for Pheasant Potion, some Momotaro fragments, Momotaro * Post completion Maze Reward: 1 , 3 Vigor Endless Mode - 3 Vigors Quests / DP Enemies Boss Floor Boss Evil Intention Hammer Launch an attack every 3 rounds, dealing triple Damages to the enemy and killing the enemy whose HP is lower than 20% Wildfire Shield Lose HP by 30% each round, and cast Wildfire Shield (Lose HP by only 1 when damaged, invalid to Blood Malaria and Poison Malaria) Evil Spirit Enchantment Physical Resistance +10%, Spell Resistance +10% Support Decrease the damage suffered by 50% Soul Nourishing Recover HP by 3% each round Partners Special Summons found in the maze *Each Partner have 4 Ability slots (Random, Selected Ability is Fixed for the whole run) *Abilities can be General or Exclusive (Max level: 10 per Ability) *Partners have Target Combo (Requirement: At least 2 Partners recruited) *These partners do *NOT* count as persistent summons and therefore you *can* use other persistent summonsTested with Mahiraga's Image of Demi-Gods and Semi-Devils and I had no problem having together the 3 partners and the image. It would, by the way, have been weird to be limited to those 3 partners since the limitation for persistent summons is 2, not 3. Abilities Abilities can be upgraded to enhance effect. Levels 2-4 uses 3 Salt Rice Ball per level Levels 5-7 uses 4 Salt Rice Ball per level Levels 8-10 uses 5 Salt Rice Ball per level Target Combo The three Partners are good at cooperative fighting. When they work together to cast skills, various special effects will be generated! (The effects of Target Combo depends on the Partners' position) It isn't really necessary to know the Combo positions, as soon as you have reached floor 3 and recruited the 3 partners, each partner has 4 combos available. To freely change a partner's current combo, the easiest is as follow: * Select the partner * Click "Target Combo" button at the bottom left * Click "Change quickly" to cycle between the 4 possible combos When a partner has an effects that refers to "Combo Position I" actually simply refers to his own active combo whereas any effect that refers to "Combo Position II or III" refers to the combos of the other partners. Special Occurrences Vasuki Statue "This is Orochi's statue. This huge body with eight heads and eight tails gives you a strong sense of oppression." *Offer alcohol 8 times in one run to recruit Orochi or get 20 fragments. After the 8th alcohol offering, the statue will no longer spawn for the remainder of the run. *Offer other food items for EP, scrolls, or equipment. Sessho-seki "This torii is the demarcation point between the domain of god and the world. The breath it emits is the power suppressing ghosts!" *Main Gumiho and select "On your own" option to receive the trial item for her **Will start fight with Tamamo-no-mae (Gumiho clone). You must defeat her 9 times in order to receive Fox Fur, Gumiho's trial item. *Can be found F61+ *Selecting "On your own" without Gumiho as main or using a partner has different results: **On your own: Nothing **Weiss: Obtain Sessho-seki **Pheasant: Pheasant gains a stat boost and one random skill level. **Chimpanzee: Summon Tamamo-no-mae. Drops Foxtail instead of Fox Fur. O-Kiku "The ghost floats quietly in original place, and seems to have no offensiveness. As you approach to it, a whisper comes to your ear: "Have you seen my lost plate?"" *Can be found in F61 *Use Peony Lantern to interact then give the Qingshan Treasure Plate (Found in Haunted Cottages using God of Thieves Venture title). *Gives 3 gems once, and a random stat buff on future interactions. Torii "This torii is the demarcation point between the domain of god and the world. The breath it emits is the power suppressing ghosts!" Screen gets a slow-blinking shade. Color benefits: *'Gale (Green)': HPs of all visible enemies decreased by 30% and unable to revive *'Damp (Blue)': Dodges of all visible enemies decreased by 50% and unable to conduct self-explosion *'Scorching Sun (Light Orange)': Attacks of all visible enemies decreased by 30% and 30% chance unable to counterattack *'Mist (Violet)': All enemies cannot guard the slate Shinto Shrine "A huge shimenawa hangs on the gate of this Shinto shrine. You can visit this place and pray for the blessing of the god!" Gives 1 Random Buff (only valid in that floor): *'Status Inari': Obtain 5 EP for every slate turned over *'Status Spring God': Every 5 rounds automatically cast Chain Lightning *'Status Amaterasu': All companions' Attacks increase by 30% Gives items randomly: *Amulet 100% chance to be immune to deadly Damage (The item is damaged after it takes effect immediately in the bag) No Equipping *Joss Stick Use: Have a look at your fortune (awards gems (max:3), buffs stats, gives EP, or next damage to the player for that floor) Dojo "There is a wide range of training facilities in this spacious dojo, where you can have a good workout!" *If Partner option is chosen, Partner will gain 1 level and possibly a random skill level. *If "Go Yourself" is chosen, Random stats boost Stele "The stone tablet is engraved with all knowledge of a master" *Partners option enhances one of the selected Partner's stat, may also increase one skill level. *Momotaro gets stat bonus; Others mains, doesn't do anything Cherry Tree "This huge cherry tree has been existing here for 300 years. Travelers often come here to appreciate it." Randomly gives: *Weiss **Time Capsule (Go back 10 floors) **Ronin's Corpse (Warrior Clothing and Clog or random equipment) **Beast's Bone **EP **Nothing *Pheasant **Momotaro's Head Band **Summon two spiders **Wild Honey **Hive *Chimpanzee **Cherry Tree Branch Use: Cast Powerful Blessing *Self **Random number of Winkie Rice Ball and Salt Rice Ball **Cherry Blossom Petals (if using Chef) Cast Armageddon to change the tree into a Burnt Tree. Burnt Tree * Gives Burnt Branch (Use: Ignition state (Deal Damage by 28 times when casting Fire Ball, lasting 10 rounds) Hot Spring "This is a huge hot spring. If you don't mind bathing with the monkeys, you may take a short break here." *Rest - Restores HP *With Magatama equipped, an event may trigger. Select "Ordinary Magatama" to replace Magatama with Yasakani no Magatama: (power +5, increases the effect of all spells by 10%, 10% extra damage to undeads). *May rarely increase max HP by 20 for the run. Sacred Tree "In this stone shrine, a piece of driftwood is enshrined. It is said that it can attract and appease vagrant souls." *Weiss - Beast's Bone *Chimpanzee - Lighting damage; Get 3x Salt Rice Balls *Pheasant - Receive 5 random souls including from Rare Enemies *Gumball - Nothing except for some specific Gumballs: ** Mahiraga : Power +3 Ksitigahba Buddhistattva "This is the statue of Ksitigahba Buddhistattva. It wears a bamboo hat and is covered with thick snow." *Clean snow - gives 10 fragments (one-time only) for all gumballs from the following list if they are in the current party (main or soul-link): *Alouwei's Blade **Momotaro *Canas Enlightenment **Future Cat *Ranger's Song **Kusanagi Warrior **Musashi **Nobunaga *Abyss Roar **Geisha **Kairo Concubine **Kairo Monarch **Orochi ' Kabashima Taro' *To heal Kabashima before he dies, you must defeat all enemies on the floor and interact with him before his timer runs out (10 turns) and give him the Elixir item found on Bamboo Princess' Corpse. *He will give you "the location of the Dragon Palace". *A few floors later, you will find the Dragon Palace, enter and receive 4 gems (one-time only), some gold, and other materials. (No special interaction with God of Thieves). Nightwalk Troops "This is a grand gathering belonging to the monsters. You can follow them and may find many valuable things." *Can (rare) steal Demon King Shoulder Pad from the Boss. Equip before "Joining the Parade" to receive one Gold Pot (one-time only) and multiple pieces of maze food. *If the Shoulder Pad is not equipped, this will summon 3 enemies. Rooftop (Shop) Corpses Notable Loot *Adventure Relics *Heart of Ancient Tree *Blue Crystal Gel *Fantasy Fruit *Fairy Spring *Star Mint Title specific loots For items available here through the God of Thieves title, see here. For souls available here using the Farplane's Bow and Farplane Arrow, see here. Tips *When in boss floor, you can stop the minions (Evil Spirit) from being summoned again by letting your summons (like zerglings and chess pieces) take up the slots beside the boss. Making it easier to survive and kill the boss. *Summons like Sorcerer's Cat, Brave Fighter (Athena), and Howling (Three-Eye King) may mess up the Partners specifically their Target Combo as it requires at least 2 Partners recruited. *Save Peony Lantern until you get to F61 and encounter O-Kiku. Also, you'll need Qingshan Treasure Plate to give her which can be found via GGoT. *Blood Malaria effects stack when enemies die, so if you cast on all 4 minions, 4 new stacks will be applied to the boss when the minions die. Notes External links Category:Mazes